


Camboy! Liam

by Endraking



Series: The sexual misadventures of Liam Dunbar [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hands Free Orgasm, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, camboy!liam, horny liam, putting on a show, vibrating plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endraking/pseuds/Endraking
Summary: Liam puts on a show for his internet audience with a little help from Theo.





	Camboy! Liam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shatteeran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatteeran/gifts).



> This is something I've kicked around for a bit. Never really content with the finished product, I decided to go ahead and post it. I couldn't have created even this much without your help, Shatteeran. I hope you enjoy.

Camboy! Liam- Adventures in Orgasms

 

 

Theo whispers to Liam as the camera is focused on him on the bed, "Li, the fan wants to see if you can cum with only the plug and the bed.  No using your hands." 

Liam sucks on his puffy bottom lip teasingly as he looks to the camera with bambi eyes, "Is that what you want to see?  Me making myself cum with only the plug and this bed?" 

His expression shifts to a devious smile, "You know what to do." 

Liam climbs on the bed, bringing himself to stand as he slides down his jock and kicks it away.  He begins to jump on the bed, the initial vibrations doing little to change him, to deter him from bouncing, his soft, thick, uncut cock flopping against his furry abs and thighs as he jumps.

Liam continues to tease as his cock slowly fills, slapping harder against his stomach and thighs as he uses the muscles in his legs to jump higher.  One each bounce, he bends his knees and the built muscles of his thighs and calves ripple as his cock drops perfectly into the focus of the camera, a string of pre beginning to hang from his tip, concealed by his foreskin.  He chuckles between his hitched breath, "I don't know.  I can jump all day like this."  After a few more bounces, his abs tense sharply and he nearly doubles over mid air as he falls back to the bed on his shoulders.  He rolls around the sheets, spreading a glistening trail before he crawls on his hands and knees and faces the camera with a smile.  His cheeks flush as his eyes begin to gloss over.  With a grin, he answers their reaction, "That's better but I could just jerk off.  You'd like that right?  If I just jerked off instead?"

He slinks closer to the edge of the bed as another wave of pleasure crashes through his body and his arms give and his face hits the edge of the mattress with a moan.  His voice trembles as he asks, "Can I get a little more stimulation?  I won't use my hands, I promise."  Theo chuckles from the corner and whispers, "The fans want more Li.  They said yes."  He pouts his lips as he looks to the camera, shifting his body so the fans can see his cock, fully erect, the foreskin sliding back as it begins to twitch and bubble out more pre.  Theo steps from the corner and slides behind Liam, just out of focus of the camera while Liam is face down, his ass high with his back arched.  Theo growls, "Need a little more lube, Li."  Liam looks back, "Please."  Theo slaps his fuzzy cheeks loudly pulling a gasped moan from his lips before he pulls them apart and dives in.  The scratch of Theo's stubble against the delicate sides of his cheeks causes him to whine just before that hot tongue licks a long saliva soaked stripe up his cleft and around his hole.  He shifts his face to the camera, "Fuck.  Should I help him help me?"

Liam began to shift his hips and rock his ass, rubbing his cleft across Theo's face as he feebly bit back moans.  His cock swayed with the motions, drizzling more pre onto the sheets below as it hung in a long string.  He rutted harder and faster against Theo's face, his eyes sparkling in the camera, the twinges of pleasure across the corners of his eyes and his forehead.  Theo reached under his hips and tried to hold him steady as he growled, "Stop moving so much."  That mischievous grin returned as he managed to rut enough harder and faster, sending a string of pre onto Theo's black shirt.  In one swift motion, Theo threw his thighs over his shoulders and dived even deeper into Liam's pleading, needy hole.  Liam could do nothing but whine as his cock bubbled and twitched more, fully on display with Theo's black shirt as the backdrop.  The sounds of spitting and eager slurps filling the room, only punctuated with growls.

Liam tensed his thighs around Theo's head as his moans became more broken and depraved.  He tried to shift his body but Theo held him tightly in place.  Theo yanked Liam's thighs from his shoulders and dropped him back on the bed as he stepped away and wiped his mouth.  In a low, throaty tone he ordered, "Show the fans what they want to see."  Liam flopped on the bed and shifted his ass to the camera.  He rested on his knees and spread them until his cock and sack rubbed against the sheets.  He looked back to the camera with a feigned innocent expressions as he began to rub his cock forward and back, spreading his cheeks for the camera.  The lights caught the matted dark hairs and the glisten of spit around the puffy flinching and releasing needy hole.  He thrust against the mattress, arching his back, as he reached back and pulled his left cheek away, allowing the cameras to see the full glory of his crack and hole.  He moaned in his throat as he whimpered for the camera, "Fuck.  Please.  I need more.  Fuck me."

Liam began to grind his hips into the bed, his sack sliding out, under his ass, and back with each thrust.  His whines sharply shifted as he cried, "Fuck me.  Fuck me daddy fuck me."  The muscles in his back tensed with each movement and a wave of shivers traveled from his ass, through his cheeks and up his back, followed by a wave of goosebumps.  "Please.  Give me more.  I need more."  The rough drag began to darken his already red balls as he grinded harder and faster.  He slowly shifted his angle until the camera could clearly make out his cock, thrusting into the mattress, searching for friction.  He gasped, "So close."  He slowly lifted his hips and dragged his cock at an angle as he fell forward and held himself up on one forearm while he reached back with his hand.  As his body began to tense, he cupped his hand and lifted his hips as he shot load after load of creamy white seed into his hand and around it.  He choked on his breath and trembled through the waves before he carefully shifted his body and sat in the puddle of cum that shot past his hand.  He brought the seed to his lips and drank, eyeing the camera as he licked the slick from his palm.  He rubbed the remainder against his lips and chin as he smiled for the camera.  "Can't let it go to waste."

 

The camera zoomed to the sticky white fluids that pearled on his lips and chin as he looked almost angelic for the camera.  An angel that chose to debauch himself but an angel nonetheless.


End file.
